Secrets Revealed
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: This is a typical fanfic, Ron still hasn't told Hermione he loves her...blah blah blah...same old same old. But then everything changes when the lanky redhead stumbles across his younger sister's diary. RHr and DG
1. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I was going through all 5,000 of my floppy disks (looking for a story I wrote three years ago for and I came across this story. I have tons of stories from ff.n saved on disk, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who wrote this. I recognized it, but I couldn't remember from where. That was until the Ginny's diary part. Then I laughed and said, "Oh yeah, I wrote this. SILLY ME!" Anyway read and enjoy the story that I wrote about a year ago and forgot about. I know I did.

* * *

**

_Secrets Revealed_

_ Chapter 1 _

The day started for Ronald Weasley when he the sun decided to shine through his window and onto his face, not exactly the friendly greeter. Mumbling, he found his way to the floor and struggled with his clothes to get them on. The worst part of all of this was that it was a Saturday, and not even six yet.

He managed to get dressed and found himself entering his youngest sibling's room. His little sister, well, his only sister, was still snuggled up in her blankets with a heavenly look on her face. He noticed she had some since to cover up her window before she went to sleep, so the sun was had not given her a wake up call.

"Lucky git." He mumbled under his breath, not wanting to disturb possibly the only time he'd see his little sister in such a calm state. He was about to tiptoe out of her room when he noticed a book that her fingertips were gently brushing across. He moved towards it and tucked it under his arm, not wanting her to accidentally roll on to it waking her up.

He quickly and quietly snuck out of Ginny's room and went back into his own. Nobody else in the Burrow seemed to be awake, and he decided to go write a few short letters to his two best friends: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. When he entered his room he set the book in his hands aside, not bothering to look at it, and picked up a parchment from under his bed. Ripping it in half carefully, he sat down and wrote to Harry first.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer been going? Everything here been fine, actually, it's really boring. It's too bad Dumbledore isn't letting you hang out here for the summer. We'd have tons of fun. Are you ready for school? It's only in a few months. It's going to be our last! Well anyway, I hope your summer isn't too terrible. It's only a month until you're of age and they you can legally put hexes on that awful cousin of yours._

_Ron_

The next letter took him a longer to write; he liked Hermione and knew it, but was too afraid to tell her. He ended up writing:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I love you. I've always loved you. Do you love me? Because that would just be great._

Well he wrote it, and then threw it away. The actual letter he sent looked like:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer been? Mine's been coming along fine. It's really boring though. So, have they told you that you're going to be Head Girl? Well, they probably won't. Everyone already knows that you will. I just hope that Draco Malfoy won't end up being Head Boy. Good luck to you if something that horrible occurs. Well, I've completely forgotten why I started this letter, so I guess I'll just send it off._

_-Love,- (crossed out)_

_Ron Weasley_

Ron folded up the parchments and attached them each to a leg on his useless, but cute, owl Pig. Well, that's his nickname; Ron hated what his younger sister had actually named it. He refused to say his name, even if it was just in his head.

Thinking of his sister, as soon as he let his owl out the window he went back to the book that he had taken out of Ginny's room. It had no title on the cover; it was just covered in light brown velvet material with a symbol of a dragon on it. The dragon caught Ron's attention. It caused him to think of his greatest foe at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

"What am I thinking," Ron laughed to himself, not noticing he was talking out loud, "this book has nothing to do with Malfoy."

He opened the cover and found Ginny's name inscripted into the opposite side of the book's cover. Still being curious to know what this book was about he turned the page and found some tidy writing.

August 20, 1997 I'm not the type to keep a diary, but I've been having strange dreams lately. Not the kind that anyone should know about either. I've been keeping them locked inside my brain since the end of fourth year, but I couldn't tell anyone about them. I'd be completely shunned by my friends and possibly disowned by my family. Well, not my mum or maybe Percy. Having Percy on my side isn't exactly a good thing though. I just don't know what to do. I need to get these thoughts out of my head and I couldn't think of anything better to do that then with a diary. I've come to the conclusion that if I keep my thoughts inside they'll burst out and everyone will discover my secret. But, if I write them down then I'll have a way that'll get them out of my head. I guess I can lead into my dreams and thoughts with the reason for the symbol on the cover. (This is me stalling, because I'm afraid this will fall into the wrong hands, like maybe Ron's.) 

Seeing his name written down in that way, Ron was inclined to close the diary. Thankfully his curiosity got the better of him and he continued reading.

_Anyway, the cover has a dragon on it. I chose that out of many because, well, that's who my newfound thoughts have been about, a dragon. Not just any type of dragon mind you, but the worst kind. They've been about a certain boy, a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._

Ron read the last portion of her diary and his stomach suddenly become excessively queasy. He couldn't continue reading this. Who ever had said ignorance is bliss, they were very smart. They probably went through a problem similar to his. Well, Ron had just lost his 'bliss' and he wanted someone to put a memory spell on him so he could forget this whole thing. At the same time he wanted to know exactly what thoughts his supposedly innocent sister was having on his most hated enemy. The little devil man on his left shoulder won that debate and he continued reading.

_I don't know what started these thoughts. I wish they would just go away. I don't want them! But I can't help but keep them, because at the same time I actually do want them. I even sometimes enjoy them (okay, deep down inside I enjoy them all). This reminds me of the dream I had last night containing the certain blond Slytherin:_

_It started out with me sitting in the Great Hall at my school, Hogwarts, and Draco entered. Except he isn't Draco the person, he's actually a dragon (A Swedish Short-Snout to be exact). That is the most beautiful of all Dragons. Anyway, there was nobody else in my dream except the two of us. He was asleep on the Slytherin table and I walked towards him. He saw me coming to him and flew over to me. He looked like he was about to attack me with his blue flames. Before he blew I called out his name desperately, "Draco." He tilted his head to the side and looked at me, landing on the ground about ten feet away from me. I slowly walked towards him with my eyes closed, not knowing if he would attack or not. When I reached him his scaly skin seemed to have disappeared and in its place was the smooth skinned Slytherin whispering my name, "Ginerva." (It's not a name that most people know about. When he said it I was obviously surprised) and that caused me to open my eyes. When I looked at him, he had transformed into his human form. He called my name once more and traced his fingers on my lips. Subconsciously I licked them, and he brought he lips down to mine wrapping his arms securely around my waist._

_I've been having dreams similar to that one all summer long. I'm afraid because what if I'm attracted to Draco? It's not like it even matters. Nothing will happen because of it. It takes two for a relationship to begin, and so nobody had anything to worry about in that department. I'm just a silly little girl who's probably just attracted to the bad-boy of Hogwarts. It's probably just a passing phase or something._

Ron closed the book slightly, keeping his finger inside to mark his place. He was both disgusted and relived. He was disgusted that his sister had even thought about thinking of kissing a Malfoy, and relieved because she admitted that there was no point in pursuing Draco. There would be no reason in bringing this whole problem up with Ginny. But just incase she ended up changing her mind Ron decided to read the next entry. The next one took place over a month later:

_September 27, 1997_

_I haven't written anymore because I had nothing else to write about. I didn't have many more dreams about Draco. Well I did, but it was the same one as before. They just had different settings. It always ended up with a kiss though. I'm a fifteen year-old girl and I've never once kissed a boy. Sure, I like to tease the boys in Gryffindor but I'd never actually do anything with them. I don't know how to kiss a boy, and yet I could almost taste Draco in my dreams. I wonder if during the summer he had similar dreams as I had or even thought of me. I've met up with him a few times since school started, and there have been no fights between us. Sure, we've both said rude comments but nothing that hurts too badly. And when I look into his eyes it's like he knows something and wants to tell me. Why doesn't he? That was a stupid question. I can name quite a few reasons why he doesn't, but the whole Gryffindor and Weasley thing sums everything up just fine. There are some times when I wish I wasn't either of the two, then maybe I could have a decent conversation with him. Yesterday in the hallways after dinner, I had accidentally bumped into him when turning a corner. There's no doubt in my mind that I had turned a dark shade of red when I saw whom I had run into, especially when I fell on my butt. I was fully expecting him to yell at me for the great sin I had just committed but instead he reached for my hand and helped me up. After he realized what he had done he then yelled at me. I yelled back at him, but I didn't mean a single word I said. I guess I was just trying to keep up appearances. I don't want the enemy knowing that he's my weakness. It'll ruin everything. When he finally left I couldn't help but think about the feeling in his hand. It was cold, and yet it was so intriguing. I wanted to run to him and place his hand on my lips, like he had done so many times in my dreams, but I restrained myself. (Thank Merlin) I don't know how much longer I can keep these thoughts inside my head before I end up telling him everything. What's horrible about it all is that even thought I know that there is a high possibility that he'll just laugh at me and end up telling everyone that the little Weasley girl fancies him, I still find myself wanting to tell him. I still have some hope left…my feelings might be replicated._

_October 14, 1997_

_I had my dream again last night. I have it almost every night, except it seems to become more and more real every night. It's almost like I'm being summoned. Could it be possible that we share these feelings and some unknown force is trying to pull us together? Well, I don't doubt it. It actually sounds quite romantic. Ha, me talking about something romantic. That sounds like a joke, doesn't it? Well, there are lots of things that I hide from people. Who would actually believe the tomboy wants to be thought of like a girl. The fantasy books that people see that I'm reading actually are full of cute romantic moments. There are thousands of secrets that I keep from everyone. For some reason it feels like Draco would actually understand me if I told him. Unlike Ron, he'd probably pat my head and tell me to go play with my dolls. I've always hated dolls! I've had a few more encounters with him since my last entry. The first one took place the following Sunday. It wasn't anything too big; we just brushed shoulders in the hallway. Well, more like I brushed shoulders with his chest. (He's a bit taller than I am) That caused another blush, plus a very strange tingly feeling took over my body. I refused to let him see the effect he's having on me, so I told him to watch where he's going. The next time was nothing more then catching him watching me in the library. I looked behind me to see who he was looking at but there was nobody. I'm starting the think that he might actually have a slight attraction to me. The last encounter took place just a few hours ago. I was sitting down by the lake and he almost tripped over my legs. I was about to start yelling at him, but he asked if he could sit down before I did. I gave him the okay, and he leaned against the same tree as me, although he was on the opposite side. We sat in silence for a while and then he asked me a question. I wasn't really expecting it when he inquired, "Hey Weasley is your first name Ginerva?" I looked a little baffled, but I nodded in response and asked him how he knew. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the tree, looking at into the lake. I kept my eyes on him, watching his every move, silently praying that the ending of my dream would come true. He caught me looking at him and smirked. "Find something interesting?" He asked me, I smirked back, hoping that he couldn't read my mind. I told him that what I found 'interesting' was how someone so worthless as he is could think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread. Okay, sure I lied when I called him worthless, but he doesn't need to know that. He closed his eyes at my comment and brushed the hair out of my eyes, quickly retracting his hand like it was on fire. But the deed was already done and now I know he has to have some sort of feeling for me. Even if it's not that big, it's enough to start something. I just have to find a way to get him to admit his feelings. If only I could do it without anyone else noticing, especially a certain brother of mine. Maybe I could trick him into admitting his feelings. Or maybe I'm just being too hopeful. I could have completely misread him. But then, it never hurts to try, right? That's what I extend to do, whenever I get the nerve._

Ron heard an owl pecking on his window, causing him to jump and shut the book. He was so engulfed in the impossibility of the reality of it all. It took him a moment to regain his composure and collect the letter attached to Pig's leg.

It was from Hermione; of course, nobody else would be awake at this ungodly hour of, "Seven o' three? I've been reading for that long?" Ron mumbled to himself, starting to realize the consequences if Ginny caught him with her diary. But he couldn't return it; there was almost a whole year he hadn't read yet. Let her think she's misplaced her diary. For now Ron was going to read it and see what crazy things his little sister was thinking about. (Praying that she's already over Malfoy while doing so.) He walked back towards the diary when he remembered the note from Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I should read that first." He opened it up and read:

_Dearest Ronald,_

_My summer has been coming along fine. I have had nothing to do since I finished our assigned homework back in June, but everything's okay now that I have received the work for seventh year. I've already read through most of the books, you should really see the material we have to go through in Hagrid's class, it's really interesting. You and Harry will really enjoy it. I'm sorry that your summer hasn't been coming along as you planned it, but the school year's going to start shortly. I hope that I can see you before then._

_All of my love until then,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

"I really should get over myself and tell her my feelings." Ron sighed as he folded up the letter and wrote another one back to her:

_Hermione,_

_I know you probably will think this is a horrible thing, but I kind of got a hold of Ginny's diary. That's bad enough, but I ended up reading it, and I found out some really horrible stuff about her. I don't really know what to do about it. I mean, I wouldn't have that much of a problem if it was about her snogging Dean or something like that, but its worse. MUCH WORSE! I'm afraid that my little sister has much more than just a little crush on no other than Draco Malfoy. I stopped reading it once I received the letter from you, but I can't stop myself from continuing. I'm so shocked right now that I can't even yell at her. Please write me back soon and help me out. You're good at this stuff._

_Ron_

Sighing, Ron refolded up the parchment and connected it to Pig's leg before tossing him out the window and heading him towards Hermione's house. Part of him was regretting what he had just done, telling Hermione about Ginny's diary, but he really needed help.

Ron sat at his window for as long as he could before he went back over to the diary, it was maybe thirty seconds, and opened it to the next entry.

_October 17, 1997_

_Everybody went to Hogsmede in Gryffindor this weekend, except for me. (Not including the first and second years) I was in the Common Room when and owl flew over towards me and dropped a letter into my lap before flying off. The first thing I noticed on it was the seal; it was the Malfoy seal. I cast away all of my homework and opened it immediately. It didn't say much, just asked me to meet him out by the lake. I didn't have to think about it, I got up and practically ran off towards the lake. I slowed down when I got outside, I didn't want him to know that I wanted to be there. I looked around the lake and saw him sitting by the lake. He saw me and smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled. I was confused by this, but smiled back. I think he saw the uneasiness in my smile, and he got up and walked over towards me. Without another word said he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to mine._

_And then I woke up and realized that it was only Friday, and that the Hogsmede weekend wasn't until the twenty-fifth. Maybe it was a premonition. I girl can hope, can't she? Well, at least it was a new dream for once. Although I have no problem with the dragon dream, a little change here and there in needed in everyone's life. I only saw Draco for a short while today and that was during meals in the Great Hall. I did catch him looking at me a few times and he never looked away, we just locked eyes. Maybe he was trying to tell me something. Or maybe I had something in my teeth. Ah, what if I did? I'll forever be morally embarrassed. But wait; if I did he would have pointed it out, in front of the whole school. So that means that there was another reason for him to look over. I wonder what it could be. Well whatever it is, I hope it has something to do with him secretly fancying me and dreaming of us together. Hey, a girl can hope can't she?_

_October 25, 2006_

_Today was the actually Hogsmede weekend and I stupidly decided to stay at school incase the dream actually came true, which it didn't. He was gone for most of the day, so it just left me feeling stupid. When he did return I walked over to him and told him that we needed to talk. He refused to have anything to do with such an ugly mudblood lover. I honestly wonder why I ever thought that I could like such an arrogant, selfish, wanker. I hope he does fancy me, because now I'm over him and I'll never have to worry about anyone finding out. I can't believe I thought I liked him. I guess it was just a passing fad or something that all the girls go through at least once, just to get it over with. Anyway, I'd like to apologize to myself for being such a git._

Ron read that and let out the biggest sigh he had in his entire life. He was overly grateful that his sister was now over such an idiot, but despite his conscience he chose to read the next entry in her diary.

_October 31, 1997_

_Today was Halloween, and it was supposed to be a great day. We even had a break from school, so everyone was rushing around preparing for the feast that would take place later at night. Everything was great, until the party in the Great Hall. Everyone was dressed up as something. I picked a costume that I didn't think anyone else would have worn, and nobody did. I was dressed as Chava from Fiddler on the Roof. I have red hair; she had red hair, so it works out perfectly. Hardly anyone knew who I was, but those that did complemented the resemblance. (Only the muggleborns knew who I was though. I can't believe how many people have not seen that musical. It's the greatest!) Draco was the only one dressed as himself. Although he told people he was dressed as a vampire, it's the same thing. I tried to ignore him as much as possible, but he always seemed to be near me. Was it on purpose? I have no idea, but it was getting on my nerves. When the dance really became interesting, he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. Thankfully nobody saw me or maybe they just ignored me. (In that case, they are all evil!) When we arrived outside I asked him why we were outside, in the cold, and not inside where it was warm. You know what he replied with? He said, "You said we needed to talk." I was shocked by that response. It's been what, six days since Hogsmede weekend? I told him in the nicest possible way that he was an arse and I was ignorant for ever thinking he could fancy me. Sure, I felt really stupid for saying the last part of it out loud. I had just admitted to him that I had once wanted him to like me. Without another word to him I walked back inside, but most of the people had left the dance. I had missed the best part to talk to…Malfoy! Just a week ago I would have been grateful to miss it if it meant I got to talk to him. What an idiot I was!_

_November 8, 1997_

_I saw Malfoy at the lake today and tried to walk away. Unfortunately, he saw me too and came over. I tried to shoo him away, but his royal arrogance refused to take a hint. (The hint was me telling him to get the hell away from me) He informed me that we needed to talk, and he wouldn't let go of my arm until we did. I rolled my eyes but let him bitch about whatever he had stored away in that useless mind of his. The question he so desperately needed to ask me was "Why have you been avoiding me?" I busted out laughing at the thought of him being a bit peeved because I, Ginny Weasley, was ignoring him. Aww, did I hurt his wittle ego? Well, if I did…he deserved it! What about last month when he humiliated me in front of everybody? He didn't seem to care about my feelings then. So why should I give a damn about his? And that's just what I told him. It was amusing seeing his reaction to that, he became really pissy. I swear that boy needs a life. I still think it's funny that he seems to care whether or not I 'avoid' him or not. The Ginny that cared about his thoughts died a couple of weeks ago, or else I would feel bad for saying what I did. But I have no guilt whatsoever. Life's been great since then and I intend to keep it that way. I fought my way out of his grasp and left him too his thoughts. Stupid arrogant Slytherin thinks the whole world revolves around him. Just wait until his daddy's in Azkaban and he's out of school with nowhere to go. He wouldn't dare call me a weasel anymore then. I can hardly wait for those days. I'll make sure to flaunt my wealth in front of him and he'll be sorry for ever thinking he was better than a Weasley._

_November 14, 1997_

_The dreams have come back. I've ignored them for the past few days, blaming them on my tests coming up son, but they're only getting worse. I'm only fifteen; I shouldn't be having thoughts like this, especially about an arrogant prick of a Slytherin. You know I don't even know his middle name! Does he even have a middle name? I suppose I can make one up for him. Draco A. Malfoy. (The A stands for Arse…I'll be calling him DAM from now on. I don't care how immature that sounds…he deserves it!)_

Ron was disturbed for the umpteenth time by his blasted owl. He was starting to believe that his sister was cured, but the last entry, which he hadn't even finished reading before Pig interrupted him, was about another dream Ginny had featuring Malfoy. He tried to ignore his stupid owl but it wouldn't give up. Finally Ron, grumbling, walked to his window and took the note from its ankle. It was from Hermione, obviously. Harry was probably still sleeping, lucky bastard! He unrolled it and read the following:

_Dearest Ronald,_

_What is this about you reading your sister's diary? A diary is a sacred tool that ones deepest secrets are revealed. In most cases I would be mad at you, but this is one of the few exceptions. Is there anyway possible that you can come over here and show it to me? My parents are out of town for the weekend at some dentist convention, so you won't be disturbing anyone. Just use floo powder, we had the fireplace set up for it at the beginning of the summer. Makes it easier to travel around, you know? You don't have to send a letter first, just come at your earliest convenience._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ignoring the 'love' bit at the bottom of the letter, Ron picked up the diary and ran towards the fireplace. Everyone else was still asleep so he left a short letter to his mum saying:

_Mum,_

_I got an owl from Hermione asking me to come over to her house. Everyone here was asleep and I didn't want to wake anyone so I just decided to go. If I'm going to be later than dinner I'll send an owl._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Using the magic paper (much like sticky notes, only they're waterproof) that Charlie had given him for his birthday; he stuck the note on his parent's door and flooed himself to Hermione's house.

"Hermione?" He called as he entered her perfectly spotless house.

"Ron, is that you?" A voice called from the left of Ron.

"Yeah, I just got here. I have the book."

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." Three hundred twenty-six seconds later Hermione stepped out of what was possibly her room, looking stunning. Her hair was framing her face perfectly and she was wearing casual muggle clothes that fit her figure. The Hogwarts uniform did no justice to what she was wearing now (and Ron knew how good she looked in that). Ron dropped his mouth at the sight of her, completely forgetting about the book he was holding in his hands.

Hermione noticed him staring and blushed a little; "Can I see the book now?"

After a few seconds of not knowing what the hell Hermione was talking about, Ron handed her the diary. "Tell me when you get to November 14th; I was in the middle of reading that entry."

Hermione nodded and opened up the book. Ron watched her as she hurried through the pages. By the looks on her face he was able to tell what parts she was reading.

"Wait, what about October 25? She seems to have gotten over him."

"You need to get to the entry I'm at now. I thought the same thing."

A few minutes later Hermione was at the page Ron was previously reading and her mouth formed into and 'o' shape.

"See what I mean? Now let me see the diary. I have to know what sick twisted dream she had about Malfoy."

"Fine, but I'm reading over your shoulder."

"Wait, we can move to the couch and sit the book between us. But no changing the page until I'm caught up. Deal?"

"Deal."

With that, they moved to the small couch in the middle of Hermione's quaint little living room. Ron placed the book on his leg, holding it open with both of his hands, and continued reading.

_About the dream last night, it was nothing like the dragon dream. But it was about Draco nonetheless. I was sitting in the middle of the library, studying for the OWLs. (I guess McGonagall's gotten to me) Anyway, in the middle of reading a book on the Troll Wars Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and sat down next to me. I tried to ignore him, but he just tilted his head and looked down at me. I became angry with him for distracting me from my studies and I started to yell at him. In the midst of my yelling he placed his finger on my lips to quiet me. I opened my mouth to say something else and my tongue grazed his finger. Without a word being said against me accidentally licking him he put his finger in his mouth. Almost like he tasted it, seeing what I tasted like. I licked my bottom lip in reaction to his weird deed and he apparently liked what he had tasted because his lips found their way to mine._

_That was pretty much the whole dream. Give or take a thing or two. Does that mean I've been lying to myself thinking that I'm over him? I don't know! I'm so confused. Maybe I do still have feelings for him. Or maybe I just haven't found another to take his place and my head is thinking that I still like him. It could be that I still like him. Do I still fancy Draco Arse Malfoy? I wish that I could tell my mum or someone, because I don't know what to do right now. I'm so horribly confused._

_November 29, 1997_

_I had an encounter with DAM today, and I think that it fixed my confusion. It was a Saturday, the week after Hogsmede weekend, and I was at the lake by myself staring out at it. I was outside for what seemed like hours when he showed up. He was walking by himself and seemed so lonely. I watched from behind the tree keeping myself well hidden. I don't think he noticed me because he ended up sitting down on the grass with tears in his eyes. Yes, Draco Arse Malfoy actually has feelings. I stayed away from him for as long as I could, but I found myself being pulled to him. When he saw me walking to him he tried to hide the tears, but I had already seen them so it was a wasted effort. "What do you want to complain about now, Weasley?" He glared his eyes at me, but I ignored the hateful tone he was using and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a bit. Then I asked him what was wrong. Again he used the previous tone and asked, "Why do you care?" I asked him why he thinks I don't. I was told that I'm a Weasley and he's a Malfoy. Blah Blah Blah, and that they don't socialize or care about each other. I smiled genuinely at him and said, "That's how it was for Romeo and Juliet as well." He looked so confused and asked me if I was going to kill myself over him. I laughed at that stupid comment and explained to him that we don't have to be in love, but nobody can stop us from being friends. I don't think that he ever thought of that as a possibility. If his dad ever found out that he was friends with me, he'd kill him. If my parents found out I was friends with him wait…what if Ron ever found out? I don't even want to think about that possibility. Anyway, Draco actually admitted that he'd think about it, but he wasn't sure about it now. So there's still a chance. Maybe we're not meant to be together as a couple, but it won't hurt anything for us to be friends. And I can still keep my dreams, no matter how crazy they are. And if Ron ever yells at me for them I'll be sure to tell Hermione all of the times Ron's had to change his sheets in the morning because of his dreams of her._

After reading that Hermione turned a slight pink in color. It was a little over a minute before Ron caught up to that spot and turned a dark maroon.

"It was only once," Ron mumbled, obviously embarrassed, "okay, maybe twice. But it's not like it meant anything."

Hermione kept her eyes off of Ron; suddenly feeling annoyed with the situation. Without thinking, she screamed out the first thing that came into her head, "Oh, so I'm not good enough to be a girlfriend to you, but I can be a sexual fantasy?"

"That's not true!" Ron screamed back, trying to defend what little dignity he had left.

"What's not true? Am I also not good enough to be a sexual fantasy? No, you need somebody better. Like, Lavender!" Hermione screamed at him, jumping off the couch and storming into her room.

"Lavender? Why would I think about her in that way, I don't like Lavender!" Ron screamed back at her, covering his mouth and praying that Hermione didn't noticed that he just slightly said that he has feelings for her.

"What do you mean by that last bit?" Hermione opened her door a little so Ron could explain himself and the shouting would stop.

"Nothing!" Ron said, a little too quickly.

"No, you meant something." Hermione stepped out of her room and walked over to him. "What did you mean?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." Ron looked down at the floor, hoping the Hermione would drop it.

"I'll be the judge of it, but first you tell me." She had moved close enough that Ron could feel the heat of her body on his, and it was driving him crazy.

"I don't think that I should tell you." He whispered, trying to keep his eyes off of Hermione.

"Why not?" She asked him in a slightly whiny tone.

"Because I don't want it to end."

"What to end?" She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked confused.

"Us…"

"What are you talking about? Just spit it out!"

"Fine," He looked up and her and gave her a weak smile, preparing for the slap she was about to give him, and quite possibly the end of their friendship, "I'll tell you, but first let's move to the couch.

"Okay." She sat down on the couch and waited for him to sit next to her.

"You know I like you, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, you me and Harry are all great friends. The best, actually."

"No, I mean I like you more than Harry."

"More?" Hermione squeaked, "Like how much more?"

"You know how Seamus feels about Lavender?"

Hermione nodded and suddenly understood what Ron was trying to tell her. "You mean that you like me more than a friend, as much as one might like a girlfriend?" She asked hopefully.

It was Ron's turn to nod now, "Yeah, and I know I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry for it. We can pretend like I never told you and go on like normal. I'd hate for our relationship to change?"

"It doesn't have to change for the worst, Ron, you are so pessimistic."

"What are you trying to say Hermione?"

She smiled at him and moved her lips to his, first causing his body to stiffen thinking she was trying to strangle him, but when he realized what was going on he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her down on the couch. She pushed him off of her, which made him apologize for going to fast.

"It's not that," She pulled the book out from under her, "I laid on the book."

"Oh yeah, the book," Ron mumbled planning on kicking it later, "I supposed we should continue reading it."

"For now at least." Hermione agreed.

"It seems like Ginny's gotten over Malfoy."

"What are you talking about? She still likes him; she just believes that he has no interest in her."

"Are you saying he does?" Ron glared at his sister's diary as if it actually was the evil ferret.

"I'm just saying that Ginny is a nice looking girl, and than any guy would be stupid not to like her." She commented.

"You want Malfoy to like Ginny?"

"NO! I'm just saying that he's stupid for not liking her."

"Okay, you just made no since. Let's just stop arguing and finish reading the book."

"Fine, you baka!"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing," Hermione smiled at him and opened the book back to the last place they had read. "Oh, that's why we stopped."

Ron blushed suddenly remembering the last sentence he read in Ginny's diary.

"So, you really had those sort of dreams with me in them?"

"Can we get off this subject and turn the page?"

"No, I want the question answered."

"You know the answer. I already said I did."

"What happened in them?"

"Nothing exciting, if that's what you mean. It just had you and me together on a couch, usually the one at school."

"Usually?" Hermione giggled, "How many times did you have the dream?"

"Um," Ron blushed; trying to remember the number he had told her earlier, "three times?"

"Three? Earlier you said two!"

"I meant two!"

"Do you want me to go get some truth potion?"

Ron shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay then, tell me the truth."

"I don't know, okay? A lot! Are you happy now?"

Hermione nodded, "For the most part. Now what got you so excited that you dirtied your sheets?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Too bad, we already are. I want to know what you could have possibly been thinking about."

"It's none of your damn business!"

"It was about me, I deserve to know!"

"What, do you want me to show you or something?" He stood up waving his arms wildly around.

"If that's what it takes." She smirked, raising an up eyebrow seductively.

* * *

**A/N: Well, comment and tell me if I should continue the story. I'll be waiting for your responses.**


	2. Exposed

**A/N: Lookie, another chapter. YAY! Thanks so much for all the great reviews, I feel very special. Anyway, a bit of this chapter will be filled with some angst (I will be warning ya'll…yes, I'm from Texas…if the chapter contains something other that what I described in the description. Such as if it's rated something stronger than T or in this case contains angst.)

* * *

**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 2**

Ron and Hermione were still all over each other a while later. I suppose that tends to happen when you keep your emotions locked inside for about six years. The moment you're finally free to do something about it, let's just say you'll do it.

In this particular situation both of them were dealing with that problem. It was worse still seeing as they were both of age and couldn't actually get into trouble for anything they were doing. They both knew this as well. Luckily, before anything too crazy happened a certain Weasley's stomach growled.

"Way to spoil a mood Ron!" Hermione playfully pushed him off of her. "I'll go make you something to eat real quick."

"But we're of age," he whined, "We can use magic without getting in trouble!"

She smiled at him shaking her head and walked off into the kitchen to prepare him one of those quick meal-in-a-box things. By the time the food was ready the poor boy's stomach was screaming in agony, but he knew better than to conjure up something to stop it. He had to wait almost twenty minutes for her to get up, cook the food and then serve it. Hermione laughed as she walked into the room and handed him a bowl. He quickly thanked her before gulping it down and refilling it magically just to tease her.

Before too long they were back on the couch with the dishes in the sink and a long-forgotten diary was in the hands of the bushy-haired girl.

"Do you think we should continue?" She asked Ron.

"I don't know," he retorted, "I didn't like the last entry much."

"What about the things that resulted from it?" Hermione purred in his ear, "Did you like those?"

He melted at the sound of that voice in his ear, "Okay, but if Ginny catches us..."

Ron's warning was ignored as Hermione skipped the last read entry and turned to the next page.

_December 1, 1997_

_I haven't really seen Draco since my last entry. Yeah, I know it was only two days ago, but that's a long time to wait for certain things...especially when they're ones of the heart. Anyway, I saw him today in the library. Nobody else was there when I arrived; (students don't want to be spend their free time doing something productive anymore) when I looked up from my charms essay he was standing up leaning over my table. "What are you doing?" I suppressed a laugh, although I know I went about it a little too obviously. He is so cute! Okay, going back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by him... He responded to my question by replying with, "Saying 'Hi'." He smirked at me and sat down across from me. That boy is the devil in disguise; nobody can be as good looking and wonderful as he is._

"I know somebody that could be." Hermione mumbled and smiled at Ron continuing on before he knew what she was talking about.

_"Really now? I have had yet to hear it come from you lips." I informed him, thinking about other things I wanted to come from them as well. "Cut the small talk Weasel." Then he smiled at me. Not smirked, smiled! His smile, how can I describe it in words? I don't mean to sound corny, but when he smiles my whole body lights up and feels tingly, in a good way._

"Wait a minute," Ron grumbled when he got to the last part, "What is that supposed to mean, Hermione?"

She laughed at his big brotherliness, "Shut up and continue reading you git."

The taller being in the room mumbled at the insult and let his eyes trace back to the last spot he has read.

_"What are you here for, ferret?" I smiled back at him, finding myself staring into his eyes without either of us looking away. "I just wanted to tell Juliet thanks, for just being there." I was quite amused at that comment; I didn't really expect him to remember much of our conversation. I felt really special that he would remember it though. Maybe that is his subtle way of telling me he has feelings for me! Okay, before I get too lost into my fantasy... "I'm sure it was no problem for her." Again I smiled at him. But this time I did something very stupid, I licked my lips right in front of him. He saw me do it too, I'm sure of it! Everyone knows what that means! And now he knows about my secret fantasies of him! He's going to be using that against me now isn't he? They don't call him DAM for nothing! Oh wait, I'm the only one that does that. I guess I got a little carried away. Nevertheless, shortly after that predicament he just left. Got up and walked off with not so much as a kiss. Sure he said, "Bye Ginny, I'll see you later." But he knew that I wanted a kiss! Is that not proof of his evilness?_

_December 4, 1997_

_I haven't really talked to him much lately (by 'him' I mean Draco). When I see him randomly in the halls he smiles at me, sometimes even waves. That's if nobody is around. You see, I believe Draco plays a part. He pretends to be such an arse, (which he's very good at by the way) but I know that's not really him. I wish he would show his other side to everyone else. I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for him then. Boys are such morons, especially blonde, full-blooded, stuck up Slytherins that are oh so very kissable. I should slap myself for that last comment, but it's so true. I wish that I could just go around to people and tell them about the real Draco Malfoy, the one that doesn't hide his feelings. The Draco that I'm more than physically attracted too. That other Malfoy is appealing to the eyes. Other than that, eh. My attraction to that one existed, to say the least, but it was only skin-deep. Since last week my connection with him has grown. I feel like he has exposed me to something else nobody else knows exists, not even his parents. If only I could let that grow, maybe into a more-than-friends relationship? I can't help it, I'm a dreamer!_

_December 5, 1997_

_I had another dream with Draco last night. Well I've dreamed of Draco almost every night, but I mean I had a new dream featuring him. As I said earlier, I have no problems repeating my past dreams over and over again. Actually, I've done it a lot lately during my free time. But it's always different during the day; I don't feel the strong connection I always feel at night. I wonder why that is. To the dream before I forget..._

_In it I was standing under a giant sign with the word "Gryffindor" written out in big glittery letters. Around me I noticed I was surrounded by people that I know. People like my mum, my brothers, my dad, Tonks, Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, and many other people. I didn't find it at all odd to be standing in a huge huddle under a giant sign in a room that seemed like a void of nothingness. I suppose that's a dream thing. Back to the dream... In front of me, off in the distance I saw him. He too was under a sign. Except his had the word "Slytherin" written out in glittery lettering. Next to him I saw Professor Snape, Lucius and Narsissa Malfoy, a group of Slytherin's that are usually around him, a bunch of people who were recognizably Death Eaters, then a hooded figure I assume was You-Know-Who. I looked away from him, pained to see him among such people. I tried to ignore him, pretend like I had no sort of feelings for him, but something made me look over. Even though he seemed forever away, I could see his face perfectly. So clearly the reality of it brought tears to my eyes. He was in pain, I could see it! He was struggling to get away, struggling hard to escape. Something was holding him back, but nothing had a hold on him. No wands were out and nobody was making any form of movement. But everyone around him seemed to be smirking. Were they causing him this pain? If so, how could they be doing this to him? I wanted to help him, reach him. I couldn't move though. I found myself struggling, trying to scream but not finding the words. I couldn't understand what was going on. What force was keeping me from moving towards him? After an eternity of struggling we locked eyes and I guess that it broke the enchantment because at that moment everyone else disappeared. I didn't stop to think about it though, instead I just ran. I ran as fast as I could towards him, not concentrating on anything beside him. The only thought in my mind was reaching him. When I finally did so, I noticed how much he was panting and realized that he has been running as well. We didn't give each other anytime to breathe; instead we embraced each other and pressed our lips together intensely. I explored and tasted every bit of his mouth._

"Whoa, what is this?" Ron screamed at the diary, causing the girl next to him to smile and bop him upside his head.

"It's a dream Ron." She notified him.

"But they say, 'A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep!' Hermione!" He exploded at her.

A strange face that Ron had never encountered before came across Hermione's face, and a few seconds later she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. Ron stared at her, his mouth agape. It was a few minutes before Hermione could make words come out of her mouth again. But when she finally managed to do it they came out only as, "You," followed by a long gasp which was in return followed by more laughter and the word, "Disney".

None of it made since to the poor wizard sitting next to her. It seemed like a century before she had calmed down just enough to inform him that what he just quoted was from the Disney Princess movie _Cinderella_. She also told him that she was laughing so hard because she never expected to ever hear something from Disney, let alone the Disney Princess collection, coming from his mouth.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled while rolling his eyes, turning a slight shade of red at this new unwelcome information. "Let's just continue reading."

Hermione nodded and again she opened the diary once having finally gained her composure. "This time no interrupting, okay?"

"I'll make no such promise." Ron snorted, folded his arms and leaned over to read the next part. Hermione just shook her head and leaned over as well.

_When I woke up (stupid early morning Charms class! Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy charms...just not first thing in the morning.) the taste from the kiss lingered in my mouth. Is that weird? I mean I know I'm a witch; it might be one of my strange powers and whatnot. But what if it's not, what if something really weird is going on? It might just be me overreacting. It's just that the dream felt so real. But only the dreams I have with Draco feel this way. Scratch that, only the dreams I have of him at night feel this real. I just realized this: once I had one of those dragon dreams in which Draco accidentally scratched me, it was accidental and very lightly, I had woken up with a pain in my side. When I examined it I had a thin scratch there. I blamed it on the Quidditch practice which occured the day before, but now I'm not exactly sure. Also I'm usually able to remember most details of those kind of dreams like they really happened. Other dreams I have are easily forgotten about shortly after I wake up. Should I keep this quiet or tell someone? But who would I tell? I have to scratch off the girls of my year; I can't trust a single one of them with this information. I guess I could tell Hermione, but she's too close to Ron. I don't want to risk a slip up. Although I do trust her more than most other people, including my moronic elder brothers. All five of them, yeah I said five. Percy is just a slime that came out of my mother and stuck to her for seventeen years. I'm happy that git has finally left. Back to the original subject before I get overworked, I feel like I should tell someone. Maybe I could casually mention it to Draco, say that I'm having dreams about someone and they feel real. He's pretty smart, not as smart as Hermione, but pretty close. I guess if I catch him alone tomorrow I'll do so._

_December 6, 1997_

_I have good news and I have bad news. But I guess I'll just go on with my day and explain it in chronological order. Today, being Saturday, I decided to give myself a break and sleep in, maybe even do an experiment with my dreams. I thought it was a good idea at the time. Well I still think it's a good idea now...but I didn't get to carry it out. When I got to the good part of the dream something woke me up. Whoever or whatever woke me is very lucky that I didn't catch a glimpse at them, or they wouldn't be around to do it again. But I was awake already and there's nothing I could do about it. Besides whine I mean. And that is exactly what I did for the first hour of the day. I stayed in my bed trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't! It isn't fair! I had everything planned; I wanted to do a stupid experiment! Stupid whatever ruined everything! The day got better later on, thankfully, right after lunch. I walked outside behind the Quidditch Pitch and caught him sitting behind a tree sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up, he seemed so peaceful. What could he possibly be thinking about that brought such a smile to his face? I stayed out there for almost ten minutes, and still he never once stirred. I decided that since he was asleep he wouldn't notice me staring at him. So for a while I sat there cross-legged in front of him, willing myself not to get close enough to touch him. But after a while I couldn't help myself anymore. I wanted to know what they felt like. I had to know if they were anything like they were in my dreams. Before doing anything impulsive, I looked around me to make sure nobody was around. When I was positive the coast was clear I leaned over him for a quick kiss. The moment my lips touched his I saw his eyes fly open. I freaked out and ran. He didn't even give me enough time to compare kisses! Is that evil or what? The rest of the day I spent up in the Gryffindor tower. When I had to leave it I scanned each room before I entered to make sure he wasn't there. If he was then I ran off in the opposite direction, if not then I proceeded to do what I was doing. This has got to be the most embarrassing day of my entire life._

_December 7, 1997_

_In my dream last night Draco was so different. I mean I know he changed a little after our talk towards the end of November, but in last night's dream... I don't even know where to begin! For some reason he was even more appealing than usual. I have so much to say, I can't decide if I should start with my day or the dream! I suppose since the dream happened first I'll go with it._

_I was back behind the Quidditch Pitch staring at Draco, everything from yesterday seemed to be happening all over again. Once the 'kiss' part started to 'play' I tried so hard to change it. The dream me wouldn't let me though. I didn't want to relive that moment again, but I couldn't stop it from happening. This time, to prevent another moment of total embarassment, I closed my eyes as I bent down and brought my lips to his. I obviously couldn't see his eyes open this time, but I felt him jump. I flung my eyes open and started to get up and run, but as I did he grabbed by arm. "Where are you off to Weasley?" He smirked at me, obviously enjoying torturing me. Wait, I know what made him so different. This is kind of amusing; in last night's dream he wasn't one of those "Prince Charming" types of fellows. He was more like well, Malfoy. Complete and total Draco Arse Malfoy. Anyway, back to the dream... I was staring at him wide-eyed and confused. "You know if you didn't run away so fast and spend all that time avoiding me all day yesterday you might've been pleasantly surprised." "What are you talking about?" I questioned him and he laughed. "Why did you run?" I sat and stared at him, feeling a little awkward having him holding me over him like he was. He seemed to sense my lack of comfort and left me off him. But as he did his his hand moved down to my own and he laced his fingers through mine. "I guess because I was scared." I finally told him after a few moments of silence. He nodded as if he understood. "You don't have to be," He leaned close to me and whispered. "You don't have to hide it anymore." With that he leaned in the last few inches to my lips and kissed them. Afterwards I could've sworn he said something like, "Wait until it really happens."_

_See? My dream was crazy! Although, that was my favorite dream so far... I thought that I was crazy for dreaming something like that until later on in the day. Again I went about avoiding him until shortly after dinner. I didn't even hear him coming or anything! By the time he reached me I was cornered, the only place I could've gone was the boy's bathroom right next to where I was standing. (I actually debated running into it!) Before I could make up my mind he had grabbed my hand and dragged me into the restroom, putting both the locking and silencing charms on the door. "What was that for?" I asked suspiciously, noticeably nervous. I've read one too many stories where someone was taken into a room and the door was locked and silenced, and I didn't have my wand on me! For a split second I thought that Draco Malfoy was going to murder me and I was going to be stuck haunting the boy's toilets. I know now how stupid that sounds now, but my head wasn't on straight at that moment! "We need to talk." Was all he said and pulled me to the back of the bathroom through an invisible door. I wonder if Fred and George ever knew about the secret room behind the boy's bathroom. It wasn't anything special, just a small dark room with a bench in it. The only light was emitting from Draco's wand. Back on topic, once he had shut the door and let my hand go I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. "You know you don't have to pull me like this when we have to 'talk' or whatever. You could just go up to me and say, 'Hey Ginny, do you think we can have a quick little chat?' It's so rude pulling someone around like that!" But before I could continue lecturing him, he cut me off, "Do you honestly think you would've come with me if I would've done that? Because I strongly doubt it." He had a point there and I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to admit he was right. "Damn it!" He hissed and I looked away, still a little embarrassed from yesterday. "It's not that Ginny," I blushed at the sound of my name coming from his lips. "I just don't know where to begin." "Is this about Yesterday?" I asked him while continuing to look at the floor, afraid to make eye contact with him. "Part of it is, yes." He nodded and took a seat on the bench, patting next to him for me to take one as well. I gladly obliged his offer and sat down next to him. "I have a few things to tell you, but I'm not sure you are ready to hear all of them yet." I nodded at that, letting him know he could take as much time as he needed to tell me whatever it is that he wanted to. "Okay, I think I'm ready now." He took a deep breath and continued, "You like me don't you." I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off, "I don't mean like friends, I mean like do you fancy me?" I blushed and looked away from him. I knew I couldn't hide it; he did catch me on top of him yesterday. Keeping my eyes locked on the wall in front of me I nodded. "Before you get too worried, I kind of noticed last year. I just hadn't confirmed anything until yesterday." I looked over at him after that last remark, and blushed when I saw him looking into my eyes. "I don't think you should though." He whispered, this time looking away from me. "Why not?" I screamed out a little louder than intended. "I obviously can manage keeping these feelings for you inside and go on with my daily life. It's not like I'm obsessed with you or anything! It's not ruining your life is it?" He looked back at me and smiled a bit, "I guess not, but I still don't think you..." I stood up and sighed, "I get it, you don't feel the same way. I still don't care. If I want to like you I will, and there's nothing you can say that can change it." There was a few seconds of silence before he stood up and looked me in the eyes, "You're wrong." My eyes widened and my face grew hot in anger, "Excuse me? Did you just tell me that you had some affect on my thoughts?" Draco smirked at this and shook his head, "Not even in the slightest." It was a few more seconds before I got what he meant. He hadn't said that I couldn't like him; he had meant that I was wrong about his feelings. Once it dawned on me, my mouth formed a slight 'o' shape. I suppose he realized I had just figured it out because again he looked away from me. "If that's the case," I faced him toward me, "Why can't I like you?" He sighed and sat down on the bench. "I don't want to involve you in my life." When he said that it stung and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "No, don't cry. That's not what I meant." He reached for me, but I pulled my arm away. I went over to the other side of the room and sat down huddled against the wall. He walked over to me, but I turned away from him. "Please don't cry Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want my fathe..." It was my turn to cut him off there, "You're father? So you are a coward!" I shouted at him, "Can't deal with your own father can you?" I saw him take in a deep breath before smirking, "I probably deserved that." I nodded and glared at him. "I don't have a problem dealing with my dad on my own, but I would have a problem with him doing something to you." "What could he possibly do to me?" I questioned him. "More than you know." He sighed and put his hands beside my knees. (I was supporting my face with them.) "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean for this conversation to go this way." I looked into his eyes and the tears stopped flowing. "I'm sorry about yesterday. We wouldn't be having this conversation had I not done what I did." He laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah, that's probably true. But you don't understand, I can only be involved with one girl." It took a second to sink in, but then I thought the worst. He has a girlfriend. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. But he said he likes me, he just said he liked me! I found out a few seconds later I was completely insane and apparently assume things. Damn it, it's already 5:00 in the morning, and I have class tomorrow. I better hurry this entry up. Okay, I don't remember the next part of our conversation, but somehow it led to me mentioning something about my dreams. I remember Draco freaking out when he found out I had them. I remember saying something like, "I keep having all of these weird dreams about you. In some you're a dragon." When I said the last part his mouth flew opened and he stood up staring at me. I waited for him to say something but it never came. Instead he just ran out of the bathroom. He's lucky I got out of there without getting caught or...who am I kidding. I'm so confused right now. I just wish our 'talk' wasn't cut so short. I have so many more questions to ask him._

"What?" Ron blinked after reading the entry for December 7th.

"I suppose you just finished it." Hermione smiled, "I've had enough time to think about it since you're such a slow reader and all."

"I am not!" The redhead screeched at her, "You're just an abnormally fast one."

"That's true, I guess I can forgive you then."

"Forgive me?" Ron stood up fully prepared to have a row with her.

"Oh stop it, I was just ruffling your feathers." She rolled her eyes and him and set the book aside.

The other person in the room mumbled for a while before deciding to forgive her. "Okay then, about that last bit, what did it mean?"

"You didn't get it?" Hermione's eye shot out of her skull and she shook her head. "Sorry, forgot for a moment who you were."

"Would you stop that, it's getting on my nerves." He muttered, trying to get a hold of the diary.

"I don't want to continue reading right now." She smirked at him and sat on top of the book.

"Do you think I will not go after it there?" The lanky boy looked down at her and smirked back.

"Oh no, I fully intend for you to try."

"You, Hermione Jane Granger," He shook his finger at her, "Are one horrible person."

"Oh, but you love it." She whispered provocativly as she moved closer to him.

"You know I do." He whispered back and he moved closer to her.

"Well then..."

"Ha, got the book!" Ron shouted in triumph.

"Ronald Weasley! When I'm coming on to you, you will accept it gratefully and ignore everything else around you!" Hermione stood up glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh was that what you were doing?" He asked nonchalantly while pretending to read another entry in the diary.

"Oh you, you git!" She shrieked at him and stopped her foot.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He looked up at her with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh you are impossible!"

"I'm impossible?" Ron feigned a hurt expression and put the book down, but Hermione was too busy having her back to him and ignoring him. "How's this for impossible?" He asked while turning her around and crashing his lips down onto hers.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes making quiet noises of pleasure and tasting each other. It wasn't until an owl flew in through the window that they broke apart.

"Hedwig!" Ron sprinted towards the owl and took the note off of her leg opening it up to read it.

_Ron,_

_Summer here's been pretty boring as well. There's nothing to do and I can't wait for school to begin. I'm sorry to here that you're having a dull summer, but at least you get to use magic. Be thankful for that! I guess I'll see you soon._

_Harry_

"Do you think we should tell him?" Ron looked eagerly at the figure standing next to him.

"About the diary?" Hermione asked.

"No, not the diary." Ron snorted, "About us."

"What about us?" She smirked, trying to get him to say something specific.

"You know..." He sounded a little nervous and his checks turned a little bit red.

"That I invited you over to my house so we could make-out while my parents were gone for the weekend?" She asked him with a serious face.

"No!" He sounded a bit offended at that statement.

"But I did." She replied, "Of coarse I didn't think it would actually happen, and reading the diary was the backup plan. But it was on the agenda."

"Are you serious?" He asked her his eyes opened wide.

She smirked at him, "That's for me to know."

"Well then, can I tell him?" The lanky red-head sounded anxious.

"Tell him what?" She sounded exasperated.

"I told you already, tell him about us!" Ron whined, not sure if Hermione was being playful or not.

"What about us, there's nothing about us." She mentioned to him truthfully.

"What?" Ron stared at her, evidently hurt by her last proclamation.

"You came over here, we read part of a diary, I found out you fancy me, we made out on my couch, we read some more, then we passionately kissed before Hedwig appeared." She informed him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well when you put it that way, but I thought..." He whispered sounding a little confused and hurt.

"Thought what?" She asked, not being able to hide her enthusiasm.

"That we were together, you know, a couple or something." He whispered, a little embarrassed to have to say it out loud.

"Well, we would be, but you forgot something." She stated plainly.

"What?" He stared at her perplexed.

"Asking me."

"Oh yeah," He blushed at the realization and looked down at the ground. "Um Hermione,"

"Yes?" She inquired, pretending like she had no idea what he was going to do.

"Would you," He spoke hardly loud enough for her to hear, "You know, go together with me as my girlfriend or something."

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned evilly. "Sure I will." She smiled sweetly and handed him a piece of parchment. "Now you can tell him."

"You're evil, you know that?" He glared and her and took out a pen from his pocket.

"Who me?" She smiled sweetly, watching him write out a letter to Harry.

"No other." He stuck out his tongue and proceeded to write to his other best friend. (The one that didn't drive him mad.) He told him about coming to Hermione's house and them _finally_ getting together with her. He conveniently left out the whole diary business. When he finished it, he rolled it up and attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Send him our love Hedwig." Hermione called out to the snowy owl as it flew out the window and hooted in response.

* * *

I would like to thank **jump51218**, **tigger2025643119**, **wat of wodney**, **Brittany**, **SweetT-N-SmarT**, **Chrisgocountyjr**, **MaybeIShouldQuit** you're all great and I love you!

I hope you enjoyed this this chapter, please review and tell me if I should continue or leave it at this chapter.


End file.
